Noruega
by Aloine
Summary: Una breve historia donde se analiza la relación de un detective con abrigo largo y un veterano de guerra que extraña el campo de batalla. Historia que forma parte del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street" y que tiene a John Watson como personaje principal.


Este fic forma parte del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street".

Disclaimer: Creo que ya es bien sabido por todos que Sherlock no me pertenece, pero para cumplir con las reglas del reto se los recuerdo una vez más. Nada es mío (desafortunadamente). Sherlock Holmes pertenece al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Benedict y Martin se pertenecen a ellos mismos (quiero pensar) pero si alguno anda en busca de dueño, me puedo ofrecer como voluntaria ;)

Notas de autor al final del capítulo, como es costumbre.

* * *

Tres.

Es la tercera ocasión de manera consecutiva en la que tiene el mismo sueño, aunque no está seguro si clasificarlo como una más de sus recurrentes pesadillas. El sonido de múltiples disparos es ya una parte tan habitual de sus sueños que incluso las contadas noches en las que no forman parte de los mismos son las que le parecen extrañas. Sin embargo hay algo distinto en esta ocasión. Habituado a las balas enemigas rozando su cabeza y casco mientras se encuentra escondido en una trinchera en Afganistán, el escuchar únicamente un disparo en medio de la oscuridad hace de esta situación algo peculiar.

Sabe que está solo y la oscuridad lo rodea. Sorprendentemente no siente miedo, pero sí un profundo vacío instantes después de haber escuchado el familiar sonido. Desconoce de dónde proviene, o quién es el que se encuentra detrás del arma. Es más, ni siquiera puede ver sus propias manos si las mantiene frente a su cara casi tocando su nariz. La oscuridad lo rodea por completo, lo abraza y lo amenaza con no dejarlo ir.

John camina en su sueño hacia adelante –o al menos eso era lo que él piensa- tratando de seguir el sonido del disparo. El vacío que había comenzado a sentir exactamente en la mitad de su pecho se hace más grande con cada paso que da. Justo cuando ese hoyo negro amenaza con devorarlo, abre los ojos, encontrándose con el cenicero que descansa sobre el buró que se encuentra a un lado de su cama.

Nunca fumó y nunca lo haría. Pero el cenicero había sido robado del mismísimo corazón de la nación británica, así que merecía ese lugar tan privilegiado. John se queda un momento con la mirada fija en el cenicero y suspira. Luego mira el reloj, y se sorprende de haber dormido hasta tarde. Generalmente sus días libres se levanta temprano gracias al detective con el que vive y comparte los gastos. Si no es el violín siendo afinado lo que lo hace abrir los ojos, es alguna explosión en la cocina… o disparos, en esta ocasión contra la pared. Pero ahora todo está demasiado tranquilo.

Bosteza y se talla los ojos mientras se sienta en la cama. Busca a tientas el pantalón de su pijama y se lo pone distraídamente. Odia dormir con él puesto, pero se ha vuelto un hábito el tener el pantalón siempre a la mano. En múltiples ocasiones ha sido despertado a la mitad de la noche por una silueta alta, delgada y con una bata azul que ondea tras de él a modo de capa, a veces para salir corriendo a alguna escena del crimen cerca de Soho; otras tantas solo porque el detective está aburrido y no le apetece tocar el violín o hacer experimentos en la cocina.

Baja las escaleras aun pensando en su sueño cuando se encuentra con el único detective consultor del mundo sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados y sus manos bajo su barbilla. John alza la ceja y se dirige a la cocina, ignorando la escena que se desarrolla frente a él y que ha sido interpretada múltiples veces por parte del detective. Tal vez una buena taza de té podrá hacerlo olvidar sus pesadillas. Solo hasta unos cuantos días después se dará cuenta que no fue necesario el uso de la infusión para lograr ese objetivo.

—Noruega.

John se detiene al escuchar la grave voz del hombre que se encuentra sentado a unos metros de él. Gira sobre sus talones y camina hacia la que tiempo atrás ha reclamado como _su silla_, poniendo las manos en el respaldo y mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Noruega? —pregunta, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—Noruega—insiste sin mover un solo músculo—Nos requieren en Noruega.

_¿Nos?_ John lo mira confundido. Sherlock abre los ojos y sonríe. Y John identifica de inmediato esa sonrisa. Vivir con el detective lo ha hecho identificar los pequeños y sutiles cambios en sus acciones. Como la diferencia entre una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber resuelto un caso y la sonrisa de orgullo cada que logra vencer a su hermano en cualquier situación. O la sonrisa un tanto extraña que aparece en su rostro por un breve segundo cuando él le hace algún cumplido.

Y la sonrisa de esa ocasión solo puede significar una cosa: que ya está todo arreglado para que ambos se dirijan a Noruega, quisiera John Watson o no.

—Pero…

La sonrisa se desvanece del rostro de Sherlock y suspira.

—Ya está todo arreglado, eso puedes agradecérselo a… mi _querido _hermano.

—Quiero suponer que esa fue tu única condición para aceptar su caso.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillan por un segundo y sonríe una vez más.

—Excelente deducción, John. Debo de tener cuidado o podrías quitarme el puesto.

Al no saber si tomarlo como un cumplido o no, John simplemente lo mira esperando a que continúe. Sherlock le devuelve la mirada fijamente por un instante antes de explicar brevemente su plan.

—Saldré hoy mismo por la noche. Tú me seguirás dos días después— dice mientras se pone de pie y toma el sobre que se encuentra en la mesita en medio de las dos sillas—tu boleto y una lista de cosas que quiero que hagas antes de reunirte conmigo. Ah y no olvides llevar ropa…adecuada—agrega mientras analiza su pijama y la playera que trae puesta. Antes de que John pueda decir algo, Sherlock se dirige a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, dejándolo solo en la sala.

John suspira mientras lee lo que viene en el sobre, rodando los ojos con desesperación —¡¿Cómo esperas que lleve un kilo de pólvora en mi maleta?! — le grita a la puerta cerrada aun sabiendo que no le va a contestar —yo no sé por qué te sigo la corriente…— murmura finalmente mientras se dirige de nuevo a su cuarto para arreglarse y comenzar a cumplir con las cosas que le ha encargado su compañero.

* * *

En el taxi camino al aeropuerto, John repasa la lista de cosas por hacer que Sherlock dejó dos días atrás. Afortunadamente no tuvo problemas con las demás cosas, pero aún no sabe cómo podrá pasar por la revisión con un kilogramo de pólvora entre sus ropas. Mira una vez más el boleto de avión y sacude la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Jamás pensó viajar a Noruega y mucho menos como ayudante de un detective de fama mundial.

Mira por la ventana mientras el taxi se detiene en un alto. 5 años han pasado desde esa tarde en el hospital donde lo vio por primera vez y sabe que no han sido suficientes para conocerlo por completo. Sherlock había aparecido en un momento bastante delicado en su vida y la había cambiado por completo. De ser un veterano de guerra con una cojera psicosomática, lo había convertido en su asistente, proporcionándole la adrenalina del campo de batalla con cada caso que se presentaba. Mantenía su mente ocupada aunque la mayoría de las veces no lograse llevarle el ritmo con sus deducciones y más que nada, le había brindado su amistad, aunque su forma de demostrarlo no era la más… común.

Llegó con el tiempo justo para documentar. Le choca esperar demasiado tiempo a que salga su vuelo. Afortunadamente no tiene problemas con la pólvora. Al parecer, es más importante para los policías que no viaje con una loción que el detective ha pedido. Deja que los policías la tomen, ya que en la lista es el único objeto que tiene una breve nota a un lado. _Solo si es necesaria__**. **_

Se sienta en la sala de espera y observa los aviones que llegan y los que parten durante un rato hasta que su mente se adelanta a su destino y busca a quien se encuentra esperándolo allá. Un tanto confundido sacude la cabeza y manda un mensaje a Harry antes de abordar. No es novedad que su mente divague y termine siempre en el mismo lugar. Es tanta la convivencia con Sherlock que, al igual que sus sueños con ausencia de balas, es extraño cuando no se encuentra cerca de él. Una hora después aborda su vuelo sin complicaciones y solo hasta que se encuentra sentado cómodamente en su asiento –junto a la ventana, por supuesto- cierra los ojos y duerme hasta que una azafata lo despierta amablemente, avisándole que están a punto de llegar.

La dirección del hotel está garrapateada en la parte de abajo de la nota; tampoco le es novedad que el detective no vaya a recibirlo al aeropuerto. Sus instrucciones han sido claras y toma un taxi hacia lo que parecen ser las afueras de la ciudad. _Típico lugar para un buen asesinato_ piensa y sacude la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que es un gesto que repite con frecuencia. Genial, a este paso será igual de ideático y extraño que el detective.

—Linda chamarra.

John se encuentra tratando de bajar la pesada maleta del taxi cuando es sorprendido por el detective. Ha comprado una chamarra naranja especial para el clima de aquél país. Sherlock siempre ha criticado su modo de vestir, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros ante su comentario y sonríe.

—A mí también me da gusto verte.

El detective sonríe brevemente y asiente con la cabeza. Se encuentran fuera del sencillo hotel donde se ha hospedado el detective durante los últimos dos días. John es sorprendido por la simpleza del lugar, no es común que Sherlock se quede en ese tipo de lugares sin tantos… lujos.

—¿Cómo va el caso?

Sherlock ignora su pregunta y lo lleva a la habitación donde se ha estado quedando. John camina lentamente detrás de él, cargando con dificultad su maleta. Al observar la habitación se detiene en la puerta y lo mira confundido.

—Solo hay una…cama.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros y entra. Es una habitación pequeña con una sola cama en el centro, un pequeño sillón de una plaza en una esquina y una mesita frente a él. Todo luce viejo, pero sorprendentemente no hay ni la más ligera capa de polvo sobre los objetos. John se encuentra con un par de cuadros en la pared frente a la cama y una pequeña tele, tan antigua que duda por un momento que siga funcionando. Sherlock se dirige hacia la ventana y observa discretamente a través de ella. John suspira y deja sus cosas en una esquina. Bueno, las cosas que Sherlock había pedido, ya que la maleta apenas tiene un par de mudas para él y lo demás son las múltiples cosas que fue tachando de la lista conforme las iba consiguiendo. Se quita la chamarra y la cuelga en el perchero que se encuentra en una esquina. No es la primera vez que compartirá cama con el detective. John no logra entender por qué tendrían que utilizar una sola habitación para los dos; el hotel no parece encontrarse ocupado en su totalidad. Sin embargo no dice nada, el detective duerme poco durante los casos y lo más probable es que la cama termine siendo solo suya.

Y no se equivoca, al menos por la primera noche. Sherlock está desesperado, pocas veces John lo ha visto así y sabe que puede ponerse aun más insoportable. Esa noche ha decidido salir a investigar solo, dejando a John solo en la habitación por primera vez desde que llegó. Hace frío e incluso la enorme chamarra que ha comprado para la ocasión es insuficiente, así que acepta gustosamente el quedarse en la comodidad de la habitación mientras el detective hace su trabajo.

Sherlock no regresa durante toda la noche, y aunque eso no era sorpresa para John Watson, no puede evitar sentirse preocupado.

Un mensaje de texto lo despierta temprano por la mañana, faltando unos minutos para amanecer. No necesita leerlo para saber de quién es y qué es lo que necesita. Una vez más se sorprende al darse cuenta de su relación con el detective. Sabe qué es lo que necesita o lo que le molesta aun antes de que él diga una sola palabra. Afuera aún está frío, así que se cubre lo más que puede antes de salir con el celular en la mano para no confundir la dirección que viene escrita en el mensaje.

El taxi se detiene en medio de la nada. El hombre le advierte de la tormenta que se aproxima y John le agradece con una sonrisa en el rostro. Después de caminar un poco por el bosque cubierto de nieve y sentir su nariz congelarse, llega a lo que parece ser un lago congelado. Está completamente solo y es en ese momento que pregunta si la dirección es la correcta. Mira a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la familiar silueta de su compañero, pero no obtiene resultados. Se detiene a la orilla del lago al escuchar pasos detrás de él. Sus músculos se tensan, una reacción inmediata gracias a su entrenamiento militar. Su pistola se encuentra a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí y no le servirá de mucho en ese momento. La única opción es correr, aunque tampoco le servirá de mucho. Los pasos dejan de escucharse; John sabe que la persona se encuentra justo detrás de él y que no es Sherlock jugándole una broma. Puede escuchar su respiración entrecortada y justo en el momento en el que el hombre se abalanza sobre él, John corre hacia el lago, no tomando en cuenta que la capa de hielo es muy delgada como para soportar su peso.

* * *

Es extraña la relación del detective y aquel doctor, veterano de Afganistán y un tanto loco. La gente que los observa caminar en Londres pudiera suponer mil cosas acerca de ellos, pero jamás estarían cerca de entender la extraña relación un tanto simbiótica que se desarrolla entre ellos dos. Ambos se necesitan más de lo que creen o de lo que están dispuestos a aceptar. Sin embargo, ambos saben que no es necesario expresarlo para que él otro se dé cuenta. No es necesario que la gente que los ve caminar se entere de la _química_ que existe entre ellos dos. Incluso ellos viven ajenos a ella, en una ignorancia tan agradable que les permite disfrutar las cosas sin preocuparse tanto por ellas.

La oscuridad se ha apoderado de sus sentidos y no le sorprende no reconocer dónde se encuentra. En sus delirios aparecen figuras conocidas y otras no tanto. Recuerda aquel día que conoció a su mejor amigo y cómo éste se convirtió en su pesadilla favorita. Recuerda el caso del sabueso que amenazaba con destruir la cordura de aquél genio y recuerda cómo eso era lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento, aun cuando su propia salud mental se había visto comprometida por el mismo. Por un breve instante no le molesta saber que prácticamente todo su mundo gira en torno a ese demente, hecho que el mismo desconoce, como desconoce el hecho de que la tierra gira alrededor del sol.

Tiembla de frío a pesar de sentir un monte de cobijas sobre él. _Necesito una frazada térmica, _piensa en un segundo de cordura mientras tirita. Tampoco recuerda cómo es que ha terminado en ese lugar. Como si alguien hiciera caso a sus delirios, John empieza a sentir que su temperatura corporal aumenta lentamente. Probablemente alguien se ha apiadado de él y le ha llevado la frazada que él tanto desea y la ha colocado cerca de él. Inconscientemente se arrastra sobre la cama hacia la fuente de calor. La busca desesperadamente, pues su vida en esta ocasión sí depende de ello. Conoce perfectamente los efectos de la hipotermia y sabe lo que viene después. Por un instante piensa en el detective y que probablemente lo esté buscando todavía cerca del lago… ¿lago? Recuerda haber corrido hacia él y después todo se volvió negro.

Murmura el nombre del detective suavemente, antes de acurrucarse cerca de aquella frazada térmica que aparte de brindarle calor, le brinda una sensación de seguridad un tanto extraña.

Cuando comienza a recobrar el poder sobre sus sentidos, abre los ojos lentamente y descubre que no es una frazada lo que lo cubre. Se encuentra rodeado por unos brazos largos y pálidos. Sus piernas se encuentran enredadas con las de él y por un momento vuelve a sentirse aturdido. Nota que lo único que lo cubre son unos bóxers limpios, los cuales no recuerda haberse puesto el día anterior y en ese momento siente sus mejillas arder, a pesar de todavía tener los pies fríos.

Poco a poco va recordando lo que sucedió el día anterior. Recuerda correr y sentir el hielo romperse bajo sus pies. Después como si un millón de agujas se clavaran en todo su cuerpo y, finalmente, un vacío extraño mientras empiezan a tornarse borrosos los bordes de su visión a la vez que pierde el conocimiento.

—Idiota.

El detective está despierto a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados. Y las piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a encajar en la mente del doctor mientras siente su corazón acelerarse un poco. Sabe que uno de los mejores remedios para la hipotermia es el calor corporal y Sherlock parece estar consciente de ello. John se siente mucho mejor después de haber pasado un… ¿día? ¿Noche? Solo Sherlock sabe cuánto tiempo permaneció en esa situación. John intenta moverse y el detective no se lo impide, pero en cuanto se aleja un instante de él, el frío se cuela entre ellos, helando de nuevo su sangre y prefiere quedarse donde está, rehusándose a aceptar que Sherlock no solo le brinda calor corporal, sino también algo más.

—El sospechoso escapó solo porque tú decidiste que era un día adecuado para nadar.

John no responde, se encuentra más preocupado en descifrar todo lo que pasa por su cabeza en ese momento. Sherlock lo abraza suavemente y hasta ese momento es consciente de que su espalda esta presionada contra el tórax y abdomen del detective. Respira profundamente y le responde, su voz suena un poco fría, como si también hubiera sido afectada por su intento de nadar en aguas congeladas.

—Hubieras ido tras él.

—Idiota—responde Sherlock una vez más y permanece en silencio después de eso. John está seguro de que es uno de sus tantos reclamos por ser un tonto y retrasar el trabajo del detective. Con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido a ignorarlos, pero esta vez su voz se quiebra ligeramente al final de la palabra. Tan sutilmente que John duda haberlo escuchado en realidad y al final determina que solo fue parte de su agotamiento y de su cerebro aun frío. Ninguno de los dos se mueve durante un tiempo hasta que el doctor empieza a sentirse incómodo. Suavemente se separa de él y se sienta en la cama y, antes de que pueda voltearse para decirle algo a Sherlock, éste se levanta y se dirige rápidamente al baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

John lo mira aturdido por un instante y después suspira. Empieza a tiritar de nuevo y lo asocia a que se encuentra casi desnudo. Haciendo una mueca se levanta de la cama y se dirige a buscar su pijama. Por más que Sherlock insista ese día, no piensa dejar esa cama aunque el asesino venga directamente a buscarlo.

Sherlock sale minutos después del baño, listo para salir a buscar al sospechoso una vez más. Mira a John y alza una ceja, sorprendido de no encontrarlo listo para salir y acompañarlo. No dice nada y se sienta en la cama a un lado de él, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado y suspira.

—Necesito que vengas, esta vez sí vamos a atraparlo.

John se cubre hasta las orejas con la cobija y cierra los ojos. Aunque muere de ganas por acompañarlo, aun no se siente completamente bien para hacerlo. Escucha a Sherlock murmurar algo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación sin esperarlo.

John siente frío y sabe que las cobijas no le van a ser de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Esa tarde Sherlock tampoco regresa y John despierta en medio de la noche. Se encuentra solo y se descubre extrañando aquél revoltijo de brazos y piernas en el que había despertado la mañana previa. Observa en la pantalla de su celular la hora, pero principalmente busca algún mensaje del detective. Sigue teniendo frío; tal vez aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

Un poco aturdido, se levanta de la cama y arrastra los pies mientras se dirige hacia la ventana. Quizás espera ver al detective caminar de regreso al hotel. Pero la calle está vacía y está nevando. Decepcionado, regresa a esconderse del frío entre las cobijas. Su nariz termina presionada contra la almohada y respira profundamente; aun conserva un poco del aroma del detective.

Abre los ojos de repente y se aleja. No sabe qué significa todo lo que gira en este momento en su cabeza. Es imposible que él se encuentre pensando de esa manera sobre Sherlock. Su mirada se pierde en uno de los cuadros que están frente a la cama por unos minutos. A su mente acude un breve recuerdo de una conversación pasada, sucedida incluso mucho tiempo antes de conocer a su tormento. El alcohol lo convirtió en un recuerdo borroso, pero una sola pregunta sigue girando en su cabeza.

_Si conocieras a alguien que te hiciera sentir algo especial, ¿te importaría que fuera de tu mismo sexo?_

Una pregunta que en aquella ocasión respondió con un "sí". Jamás se imaginó en encontrarse en una situación así, pero definitivamente no es momento para pensar en eso y su celular lo regresa a la realidad. Aunque no es ningún mensaje, sí es una alarma programada en algún momento que él no recuerda. Observa el aparato durante unos segundos antes de tomarlo para silenciarlo.

Un par de minutos después la puerta se abre, revelando un muy agotado detective. John lo observa sin decir una palabra mientras camina arrastrando discretamente la pierna y se desploma en la cama junto a él.

—¿Estás bien?

Sherlock murmura algo contra la almohada que puede interpretarse como un "sí", pero John sabe perfectamente que no lo está. Lo observa por un instante y extiende una mano para ponerla sobre su espalda pero la detiene en el aire, dudando por un instante. Extraña sentirlo cerca, pero sabe que es absurdo y regresa la mano a su regazo, lejos del detective.

John lo observa por un instante y suspira. Sigue teniendo frío pero tiene miedo de acercarse a su compañero. Se desliza de nuevo entre las sábanas y cierra los ojos. Minutos después, siente la mano del detective buscar a tientas la suya. John se paraliza y siente su pulso acelerarse pero Sherlock está temblando y aunque John está completamente seguro que no se cayó a ningún lago, aprieta su mano suavemente, indicándole que puede acercarse a él.

Sherlock se acerca discretamente a él y hasta ese momento John descubre que no es frío lo que lo hace temblar. Algo sucedió y sabe que el detective no le dirá nada, aun si su vida depende de ello. Permanece en silencio mientras escucha la respiración agitada de su compañero. Sabe que algo sucedió pero no insiste. Gira lentamente para poder verlo, pero él sigue con la cara hundida en la almohada. Desliza suavemente sus dedos entre su cabello negro y siente que el detective deja de respirar por un momento.

—Tranquilo, aquí no te va a pasar nada.

Sabe que Sherlock está asustado y que son pocas las ocasiones en las que lo ha visto así. Trata de pensar qué es lo que lo ha espantado en esta ocasión pero no logra descifrarlo. Sus habilidades de deducción son demasiado pobres comparadas con las del que está tratando de deducir.

Lentamente la respiración de Sherlock se vuelve más tranquila mientras John acaricia su cabeza suavemente. Minutos después se queda dormido y John se acerca un poco más a él. Decide que va a acompañarlo por la mañana esté o no recuperado. Cierra los ojos y se queda dormido a su lado hasta que amanece; sus dedos entrelazados con los del detective.

* * *

Camina por un pasillo a oscuras. El edificio está abandonado y no le es novedad que el asesino escoja lugares como estos para hacer su escondite. Hace un par de minutos que Sherlock se adelantó y no ha escuchado ningún ruido, así que decide ir a buscarlo. Avanza con la espalda pegada a la pared, atento a cualquier mínimo ruido o movimiento que alcance a detectar en la oscuridad, pero todo sucede tan rápido que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

Un golpe en el estómago y pierde el aire y las fuerzas para luchar. Alguien lo presiona contra la pared para evitar que se desplome en el piso. Cubre su cabeza con un trapo que huele a humedad y lo arrastra torpemente. John no puede luchar o defenderse, el asesino ató sus manos en su espalda. Lo lleva a algún lugar y lo ata a una silla. Después todo vuelve a quedar en silencio.

Minutos después escucha una carcajada a lo lejos y siente miedo. Sabe que lo están utilizando como carnada para atraer al detective.

Carnada que resultó ser efectiva, puesto que de repente escucha su voz muy cerca de su oído, prometiendo liberarlo. Lo desata hábilmente y le quita la bolsa de tela que tenía en la cabeza. John lo mira fijamente a los ojos y se sorprende de la expresión del detective. Por más que trata de aparentar serenidad, John lo conoce demasiado bien y sabe que está preocupado por él. Sus ojos claros y que mucha gente considera fríos, en ese momento demuestran una calidez extraña. Sherlock presiona su índice sobre sus labios para indicarle a John que guarde silencio. John obedece y se levanta de la silla, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ambos dejan la habitación caminando sigilosamente. Pero alguien se da cuenta de que están escapando y apunta su arma hacia ellos. John no lo percibe hasta que el detective lo empuja bruscamente contra la pared, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. John lo mira confundido pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta al escuchar el sonido de un disparo. Sherlock lo mira fijamente por un instante y sonríe.

Esta vez John no sabe cómo interpretar esa sonrisa.

No es la sonrisa maliciosa que pone cuando vence a Mycroft, ni la sonrisa con orgullo de cuando resuelve un caso… y mucho menos se parece a la fugaz sonrisa de cuando recibe un cumplido. Es una sonrisa tranquila, que apenas y curvea sus labios.

John lo mira sorprendido y en menos de un segundo saca la pistola que Sherlock esconde entre sus ropas y dispara, guiado solamente por el sonido del disparo previo. Sherlock se desploma frente a él. John trata de evaluar los daños. Mientras lo sostiene palpa su espalda hasta que encuentra la herida. Probable diagnostico: Pulmón perforado. Pero al parecer la bala no tocó su corazón, primero hubiera tenido que atravesar la columna vertebral y esta se encuentra intacta. Tiene que actuar rápido. Repasa mentalmente lo que puede suceder en unos cuantos minutos si no actúa con cautela. Hemotórax, choque hipovolémico, insuficiencia cardiaca y posteriormente…

—No, no…Sherlock, mírame— John demanda pero Sherlock ya está inconsciente. Rápidamente saca su celular pero le cuesta trabajo marcar el número. Sus manos tiemblan demasiado y no puede recordar el número de emergencias de ese país. Después de obligarse a recorrer su propio _palacio mental_ –que bien podría ser un simple cuarto con un montón de cosas arrumbadas sin orden aparente- recuerda el número y hace la llamada. Le parece que pasa una eternidad en lo que envían la ambulancia a su rescate. Se desploma con él en sus brazos y trata de hacer lo posible por detener el sangrado.

Siente un hueco en su pecho al sentir que la vida del detective se escapa entre sus manos y solo hasta ese momento recuerda el sueño que había tenido hace unos días.

La ambulancia llega con el tiempo justo. Los paramédicos arrancan de los brazos de John al detective y lo suben en la camilla. John los observa aturdido y los sigue lentamente. Sube a la ambulancia con ellos y sostiene la mano de Sherlock una vez que ha sido canalizada. Los paramédicos se mueven con rapidez; John siente que se mueve en cámara lenta. No se da cuenta que están en el hospital hasta que una mujer se acerca y lo ayuda a bajar de la ambulancia. Lo lleva a la sala de urgencias para una rápida valoración. John niega con la cabeza y pide que lo dejen en paz.

Mientras se encuentra sentado esperando noticias de Sherlock, repasa en su mente el sueño y el vacío que siente en su pecho. En aquella ocasión no lograba identificar a qué se debía esa sensación pero ahora está más que claro para el doctor John Watson.

Y teme que el vacío sea permanente si el detective no sobrevive a la intervención.

Aquella relación casi simbiótica que mantiene con el detective no es simplemente eso. No es solo una relación en donde uno sale beneficiado al tener un compañero que lo ayuda a resolver crímenes, y el otro al recibir estímulos constantes de adrenalina cada que lo acompaña al campo de batalla. Es una relación mucho más compleja que eso. Es la relación que John busca establecer desesperadamente con las chicas que ha invitado a salir en contadas ocasiones, sin darse cuenta de que ya la ha establecido con el detective desde que se mudó con él. A pesar de que todo mundo trata de decírselo, él insiste en demostrar lo contrario.

Tal vez lo hace por miedo a sentirse rechazado por el detective. Tal vez por miedo a la reacción de todos sus conocidos al enterarse que aquella frase que repetía como mantra cada que alguien hacía una insinuación, resultó ser falsa. Pero en el momento en el que la bala atravesó el pulmón del detective llegó a la conclusión de que todo eso no le importa en verdad.

El amor suele manifestarse de diferentes maneras. Y la sonrisa del detective al protegerlo del asesino, es la del amor incondicional. Sherlock se había sacrificado por él sin importarle nada más. Incluso había sacrificado resolver un caso satisfactoriamente por ir a rescatarlo de una muerte segura al caer en un lago congelado. Sherlock se preocupa por él y aunque no lo demuestra de la manera_ común_, John se siente halagado por ser merecedor de dicho afecto.

* * *

Después de estar inconsciente durante un par de días, Sherlock abre los ojos. Le sorprende saber que a pesar de todo se encuentra vivo. Gira lentamente la cabeza buscando a John, quien se encuentra sentado a un lado de su cama, con los ojos cerrados y respirando suavemente. Sherlock baja la mirada hacia su mano, que se encuentra entrelazada con la del doctor. La aprieta suavemente y el hombre abre los ojos, sonriendo al ver que el detective ha recobrado la consciencia. John se inclina para presionar su frente contra la de Sherlock y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Idiota— murmura sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Hola, queridos lectores!

Hace poco, muy poco, fui invitada a unirme a un foro de Sherlock (mencionado arriba). Es la primera vez que hago algo así y su reto de apertura fue el empujoncito que necesitaba para escribir esta idea que traía girando en mi cabeza desde hace un buen tiempo y la cual, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado.

Mi personaje favorito (y mi actor favorito y la definición de hombre perfecto en esta cabeza extraña) es John Watson. Así que en este One Shot es el personaje principal.

Agradezco de antemano favs, reviews y en esta ocasión votos, si es que los llega a haber.

...Ah! La chamarra naranja hace referencia a Fargo. Solo por mencionar un dato curioso :)

~Aloine.


End file.
